gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Burger Shot
| Slogan = „Kill your Hunger!“ sowie „Die with a Smile on your Face!“ | Produkte = Burger-Shot-Menüs | Fuhrpark = | Werbung = Luftschiff Stallion | Mitarbeiter = Jeffrey Cross | Website = burgershot.net | Börsenkürzel = BSHT; BGR (BAWSAQ) }} Burger Shot (abgeleitet von engl. „burger shot“ = Nahaufnahme der weiblichen Geschlechtsorgane auf Fotos oder in Videos; Börsenkürzel: BGR und BSHT) ist eine Kette von Schnellrestaurants, die es seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in jedem Spiel außer Grand Theft Auto Advance gibt und an der BAWSAQ sowie im Liberty City National Exchange Index notiert ist. Obwohl bereits in Vice City die Möglichkeit bestand, den Protagonisten in Pizzaläden Nahrung aufnehmen zu lassen, spielte das Essen in San Andreas erstmals eine bedeutende Rolle; das heißt, es ist nicht nur eine Option, sondern ein Muss (→ Nahrungsaufnahme). Daher mangelt es im Staat San Andreas nicht an entsprechenden Imbissstandorten. Dazu gehört unter anderem die Burger-Shot-Fast-Food-Kette, mit der offensichtlich parodiert wird. Die Verkäuferinnen haben einen freundlichen Ton, sind übergewichtig und tragen einen grotesken Burger-Hut. Auch Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross arbeitet während des Handlungsverlaufs kurzfristig in der Marina-Filiale (ab OG Loc), allerdings nicht als Verkäufer, sondern als Mitglied der Reinigungskräfte. Auf dem Dach jedes Restaurants (mit Ausnahme der Filiale in Downtown San Fierro) dreht ein riesiger Burger innerhalb eines Fadenkreuzes seine Runden (zwei Riesenburger am Strip) und außerdem kann in jedem Laden ein Feuerlöscher gefunden werden. Burger Shots Slogans lauten: „Kill your hunger!“ (dt. „Vernichte deinen Hunger!“) und „Die with a smile on your face!“ (dt. „Stirb mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht!“). Vice City miniatur|Burger Shot, Vice City, 1986 Auch in der North Point Mall von Vice City (1986) gab es bereits eine Burger-Shot-Filiale. Wenn man durch etwas Leben verloren hat, kann man hier für wenig Geld etwas essen. Dadurch werden die Leben wieder aufgefüllt. Die Einrichtung der Burger-Shot-Filiale ist sehr schlicht gehalten, so kann man ein paar blaue Stühle und Tische sehen und auch die Wände besitzen einen dezenten grauen Anstrich. Der Verkäufer ist im Alter zwischen 25 bis 35 Jahre alt gestaltet worden. Die Filiale selbst kann rund um die Uhr besucht und bestaunt werden. San Andreas miniatur|Die Produkttafel Produktangebot laut Schild Restaurant-Standorte Insgesamt betreibt Burger Shot neun Restaurants in San Andreas. * Los Santos, Marina * Los Santos, Temple * San Fierro, Downtown * San Fierro, Garcia * San Fierro, Juniper Hollow * Las Venturas, Old Venturas Strip * Las Venturas, Starfish Resort and Casino * Las Venturas, Redsands East * Las Venturas, Spinybed * Las Venturas, Whitewood Estates Besonderheiten Immobilie miniatur|Das Plakat an Bushaltestellen und in Filialen in San Andreas * Die Filiale in Redsands East gehört zu den in San Andreas zu erwerbenden Firmen (→ Kuriermission in Las Venturas). * Vor der Filiale in Marina stand ursprünglich links des Weges zum Restaurant ein Busch und der Weg selbst fehlte. * Ursprünglich lagen keine Burger-Verpackungen in den Regalen hinter den Verkäuferinnen. Freedom Fries Alle Burger-Shot-Filialen verkaufen sogenannte „Freedom Fries“ (dt. Freiheitspommes) anstelle von „French Fries“, wie man Pommes frites im US-amerikanischen Sprachraum bezeichnet. Die Bezeichnung „Freedom Fries“ entwickelte sich im Laufe des Jahres 2003, als Frankreich den von den USA angestrebten Irak-Krieg ablehnte und stark boykottierte. Der Begriff war jedoch 1992, in San Andreas, noch unbekannt. Für weitere Infos siehe den englischen Wikipedia-Artikel . Trivia * Auf dem Plakat, das man an den Bushaltestellen und in Filialen findet, steht, dass ein Burger Shot in der Sunset Street von 8 Uhr morgens bis 10 Uhr abends geöffnet hat und man dort den „Double Barreled Special“ bekommt. * Im normalen Spielverlauf wird man immer von einer Frau bedient. In der Mission Management Issues von OG Loc steht jedoch ein männlicher Verkäufer hinter den Tresen. * In der Android-/iOS-Version werden die Burger-Shot-Menünamen durch kleine Symbole ergänzt, die das jeweilige Menü schematisch darstellen. Bilder Gallery193.jpg|Burger Shot, Marina Burger Shot, Temple.jpg|Burger Shot, Temple Burger Shot, Garcia, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Garcia Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Downtown SF Burger Shot, Downtown, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip 2, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip Burger Shot, Redsands East, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Redsands East Burger Shot, Spinybed, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Spinybed Burger Shot, Whitewood Estates, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Whitewood Estates Gallery194.jpg|Der Burger Shot von innen Gallery195.jpg|Der Verkaufstresen Burger Shot Salat.jpg|Eine Verkäuferin Küche Burger Shot, SA.jpg|Küche eines Burger Shot in San Andreas Vice City Stories In Vice City Stories gibt es keine Filialen von Burger Shot. Lediglich in einer Zwischensequenz wird die Restaurantkette erwähnt. GTA IV Burger Shot ist auch im neuen Liberty City wieder präsent. Mit insgesamt sieben Filialen sticht es seinen Konkurrenten Cluckin’ Bell (der nur zwei Läden aufweisen kann, plus zwei Läden, die geschlossen sind, einer davon vom Gesundheitsamt) deutlich aus. Anstelle des Fadenkreuzes, in dem sich der Burger dreht, zeigt das neue Logo einen Doppelcheeseburger, aus dem der Tomatenketchup – ähnlich wie bei einer Schusswunde das Blut – herausläuft. Das einzige erwerbbare Lebensmittel ist der Bleeder für einen Dollar. In jedem Bowling-Center gibt es einen Mini-Burger-Shot. miniatur|Das Burger-Shot-Symbol im [[Radar]] Die Verkäufer sind mittlerweile deutlich näher an der Realität, sie sind Einwanderer oder ungebildet und/oder vorbestraft: Dafür isst man dort immer für nur einen Dollar, was wesentlich weniger ist, als man an den Imbissständen der Stadt so zahlen muss. Wenn man jedoch mit einem Freund oder einer Freundin hier isst, kostet der Spaß ganze 100 Dollar, das heißt, jeder hätte 50 Burger (oder einige teure Menüs) verdrückt, oder die Restaurantkette bietet auch höherwertige Lebensmittel an, wenn man mit einem Freund kommt. Dagegen spricht jedoch, dass Freunde, die kein Fast Food mögen, sich beschweren. Damit das Burger-Shot-Logo auf dem Radar auftaucht, muss man dort wenigstens einmal gegessen haben. Wenn man von der Polizei verfolgt wird, heben die Bedienungen die Hände, sobald man den Laden betritt, ergo servieren sie einem auch nichts zu essen. Dummerweise reicht ein Fahndungsstern schon aus, um sie vor Schreck erstarren zu lassen. Burger Shot präsentiert den Film „Zombie Resurrection“. Bugs miniatur|Ein Gemälde aus „[[The Diamond Casino & Resort“ mit einem Burger-Shot-Getränk und Hamburger]] Manchmal kommt es vor das der Spieler fast extrem lange (bis zu zwei Stunden) vor der Theke wartet, bis der Avatar etwas bestellt, nachdem die L1-Taste gedrückt wurde. Diesen Bug gibt es sowohl im Hauptspiel als auch in den Add-ons Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Menüs * Bleeder: 0,99 Dollar * Bleeder Meal: 3,99 Dollar * Meat Free Meal: 4,99 Dollar * Money Shot Meal: 6,99 Dollar * Torpedo Meal: 6,66 Dollar Fernsehwerbung miniatur|Ein Pop-Art-Gemälde aus „[[The Diamond Casino & Resort“ mit verschiedenen Marken des GTA-Universums, unter anderem Burger Shot (oben, das zweite Bild von links). Es teilt sich das Rechteck mit Konkurrent Up-n-Atom]] *'Notrufleitstelle:' Notruf, was ist passiert? *'Mann' (schmerzverzerrt):' Rrrgh. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Herzstillstand! Meine linke Gesichtshälfte ist ganz taub. *'Notrufleitstelle: Rufen Sie vom Burger Shot an? (beschwingte Musik) *'Sprecher:' Der Herz-Stopper! Das ganz neue Stapelgericht bei Burger Shot. Der Sechs-Pfünder, ohne den Sie nicht leben können! Der Herz-Stopper. Sieben Buletten. Sechs Pfund Fleisch und Käse – damit Sie in fünf Sekunden nulllinienmäßig aus den Latschen kippen! *'Mann 2:' Hmm. Dieser Burger schmeckt schweinegeil. *'Sprecher:' Reinfahren, raustragen. Burger Shot! Sterben Sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Standorte * Carson Street, Beechwood City, Dukes * Switch Street, South Bohan, Bohan * Drill Street, Industrial, Bohan * Denver-Exeter Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin * Topaz Street, Varsity Heights, Algonquin * Golden Pier, Hematite Street, Westminster, Algonquin * Sacramento Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney * im Inneren des Memory Lanes, Firefly Island Broker * im Inneren des Memory Lanes, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin Bilder MeatQuarterBurgershot.jpg|Die Filiale in Meat Quarter StarJunctionBurgerShot.jpg|Die Star-Junction-Filiale Burgershotwestdyke.png|Die Filiale in Westdyke DukesBurgerShot.jpg|Die Filiale in Dukes Burger Shot.jpg|Ein Burger Shot von innen Chinatown Wars In Chinatown Wars gibt es ebenfalls wieder Burger Shots, die in ihren Standorten den aus GTA IV gleichen. Die Filialen kann man allerdings nicht betreten, dafür kann man Burger oder Pommes von Burger Shot mit Rubbellosen gewinnen. Bei der Burger-Shot-Filiale in Beechwood City nimmt man einige Aufträge von Lester entgegen. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es Burger Shot erneut, zwar mit dem gleichen Design wie in GTA IV, dafür jedoch nicht betretbar. Filialen * San Andreas Avenue, Vespucci, Los Santos * Del Perro Pier, Del Perro Beach, Los Santos Burgershot LS V Nord.jpg|Die Filiale in Vespucci, nahe der Polizeidienststelle Burgershot LS V Süd.jpg|Die Filiale auf dem Pier Trivia * Auch in „Manhunt 2“ gibt es Burger Shot, siehe hier. * In GTA IV ist auf vipluxuryringtones.com ein Bildschirmhintergrund mit Burger-Shot-Thema erhältlich, das den Schriftzug, zwei Burger und eine Zielscheibe umfasst. * In Grand Theft Auto Online wurden mit dem Heists-Update eine Reihe von Masken hinzugefügt, darunter eine Burger-Shot-Papiertüte. * Burger Shot ist einer der Sponsoren der Cunning-Stunts-Rennen. * Eine der seitlichen Schleudern in der „Arena War“-Erweiterung ist nach einer Burger-Shot-Pommestüte gestaltet. Die Holzzäune und Schleudern tragen das normale Logo. * Auf den Kulissen der Arena Wars sind Verfremdungen des Burger-Shot-Logos angebracht, die sie dämonisch wirken lassen (siehe Logo-Galerie in der Infobox). en:Burger Shot es:Burger Shot fr:Burger Shot it:Burger Shot nl:Burger Shot no:Burger Shot pl:Burger Shot (VC) pt:Burger Shot sv:Burger Shot Kategorie:Schnellrestaurants Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:LCN-41-Unternehmen Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Gebäude Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Gebäude Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Fernsehabschriften